


Training

by resplendentDiscriminator (dualSupremacy)



Category: South Park
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Blowjobs, D/s, Dominant, K2 - Freeform, M/M, Pet Play, Submissive, kitten play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4198341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dualSupremacy/pseuds/resplendentDiscriminator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenny gets suspicious of Kyle’s behavior around him and decides it’s about time he figured out what exactly is going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training

When Kenny first found out about it, he was shocked. Then he told himself he should have known. The way Kyle acted towards him whenever he first started dating him was much different then how he acted around everyone else. He was surprisingly calm and submissive, but it really only showed when they were alone together, most prominent in the bedroom. He was clingy as well, staying by Kenny’s side whenever they walked, talked, or were eating lunch.

Kenny didn’t really mind it, in fact he loved it, he just thought it was weird for Kyle. Normally Kyle had a sort of fire to him, a rage and passion that never went out, but still had that kindness and caring for others that he believed most people deserved. But with Kenny it was different. He was submissive, extremely polite, and, now this is the most strange, obedient. To top it all off, he could swear he hears Kyle make small animal-like noised when fucking him.

After a while, his curiosity began to bug him, then eventually it got the better of him. He was sitting down on the couch with Kyle, him snuggled up close to him under a blanket, watching god-knows-what on TV. He was running his fingers through Kyle’s hair, the other humming softly at the touch, obviously content. Then, out of basically nowhere, he just asked the question. “So, what’s up with this whole obedience thing?” He blurted out, rather clumsily.

Kyle immediately sat up so he could look at Kenny, highly confused and a little afraid. “Why?” He asked plainly, suddenly looking more suspicious of him.

Kenny paused the show (because Kyle’s TV is just that awesome) and cleared his throat. “It’s just that, you know, whenever we’re with the gang you’re all rambunctious and stuff, but when it’s just you and me, you act like you’re my pet or some shit like that.”

Kyle continued to look at him for a few moments, seeming to be contemplating something. “Well,” he finally said, “maybe I... want to be your pet...”

Kenny raised his eyebrow. Want to be his pet? This surely wasn’t Kyle’s M.O... He never submitted to anyone. He was always a very independent person. Why would he want to be owned? Well, Kenny figured the only way to find out was to ask, so he did.

“What do you mean by that?” He interrogated.

He watched as Kyle blushed and looked away from him, biting his lip. “I want to be your pet.” He repeated. “It’s just a thing that I like...” Kenny gave him a questioning look after that, but decided to not continue this conversation so he could think things over. Instead he signaled to Kyle that he wanted to go back to cuddling, turning the TV back on, and they spent the rest of the night just like that.

A few days later Kenny went to the library with Kyle. While the redhead was scanning books, probably reading half of the ones he picked out before putting them back, he sat down at the computers to research this whole thing. He opened up the search engine and typed in “pet play” instantly coming up with a bunch of websites talking about horse play, kitten play, puppy play and so much more. Intrigued, he looked further into it, first reading about the general idea of pet play, then going into finer detail and researching the more specific types of pets people did this as.

The more he read, the deeper he was dragged into this, his interest piqued. All of this knowledge made him want to do this. He knew now his answer for Kyle’s want. Yes, he will allow Kyle to be his pet, and in return, Kenny will be his “Dominant.”

But then he realized there was a couple of roadblocks in his way. First of all, he had no clue what kind of pet Kyle was. He knew he certainly wasn’t a horse, that’s for fucking sure. He was too cuddly, so he must be a puppy or kitten. He would have to decipher that himself. Secondly, he had no clue what it meant to be a Dominant, much less an Owner. He knew their role but he didn’t know how to act as one.

Over time, Kenny continued his research, making sure that it stayed out of Kyle’s knowledge. He discovered many things he, surprisingly, didn’t know about BDSM, mostly the D/s part. A month later, he was finally ready to step up to Kyle about the matter.

In fact, it happened very similarly to the start of this whole thing. They were watching TV together at Kyle’s house, snuggled close together, covered with a soft blanket. It was peaceful and calm. Kenny had his fingers in Kyle’s hair again, making damn sure it felt like pets rather then just strokes to the other. “Kyle. What kind of pet are you?” He asked, this time much more eloquently.

He was concerned when Kyle didn’t respond or even move, giving him no sign of acknowledgment. After a while, he thought the redhead might have fallen asleep. But then he stirred, just a little head movement, like he was rubbing his cheek on Kenny. Kenny raised a brow and looked at him. After a few moment, he heard a low rumble coming from Kyle. Was he... was he purring?

Kenny smirked, now making his petting even more obvious than it was before. He bent down and gave Kyle a kiss on top of his head. “Good kitten.” He whispered. Kyle looked up at him, confused, but Kenny saw the joy in his eyes. He smiled and went in for a full on kiss, sealing the deal. From this point on, Kyle was going to be his kitten and Kenny was going to be his owner.

They continued over the years, all the way through high school and past college. Now, they both worked, actually managing to live pretty well, at least in Kenny’s eyes. They had a nice little house for the two of them, a wedding ring on their fingers, food in the fridge, and every other thing Kenny could ever ask for. When they got jobs, they planned it so they could have about the same hours for most of the week. Kyle normally got home a bit before Kenny, and in his mind, that was perfect.

Today was one of those days.

Kenny was pulling into the driveway in his beat up old truck at a few minutes after 8. He knew Kyle had been home for at least two hours, and he felt a little guilty for leaving him alone for so long. He shut the car off, gathered his things, fumbled with the keys before he found the house key, and went inside.

Immediately, he was greeted by Kyle, who was laying a bit away from the door, just in his boxers and cat gear, waiting for his master to come home. The instant he walked through and the door was shut, Kyle shot up onto his hands and knees and crawled over to Kenny. He meowed and rubbed against his legs. Kenny bent down and patted his back. Kyle purred and crawled his way through the touch, stopping in front of the blond. He looked up at Kenny and meowed again.

Kenny giggled at the sight. “What is it, kitten?” He asked, even though he was pretty sure he knew what his kitten wanted. Kyle mewed and got up onto his knees, scooting closer to Kenny and began fumbling with the zipper on his jeans. Kenny looked down at Kyle as he finally got it undone and was now helping gravity pull his jeans to the ground.

“Wait.” Kenny demanded just as Kyle was about to pull down his boxers as well. Kyle’s hands immediately fell to his sides and he straightened up, looking at Kenny with pleading eyes. Kenny bent down and cupped the redheads chin, bringing his gaze even higher. He just gazed into those emerald eyes for a few moments before turning Kyle’s head to one side, and then the other, examining his neck. He stood back up and tsked. “What a shame. After all these years and you can’t remember such a simple rule.”

Kyle looked up at him curiously, wondering what he could have done wrong. Kenny sighed and shook his head. “Kitten, you know that you cannot please Master like this unless you have your collar on.” He informed slowly. He watched as Kyle’s eyes grew large before he dropped his head. “I won’t punish you for this, love. Just go fix it.” He ordered to the kneeling figure, who immediately looked up at him, nodded, then scampered off into their bedroom.

Kenny chuckled and kicked his jeans off of his ankles, picked them up, and sat all his things in a corner of the living room. He sat down on the couch and relaxed. He knew Kyle would take a few minutes to decide which collar he wants, so decided to just rest for that time.

Kyle eventually crawled out of the room and sat at his feet, a thin blue collar with a little bell in his mouth. Kenny smiled and took the item from his mouth and Kyle obediently turned around, letting Kenny put the collar on his neck. He turned back around and looked back up at Kenny, meowing questioningly. “Yes, kitten, you may proceed.” Kenny assured with a warm smile.

Kyle mewed in glee and got back on his knees. He placed his mouth over Kenny’s clothed member, giving it a small lick. Kenny shivered, eyes glued on Kyle. Kyle began to tug at the elastic waistband and Kenny raised his hips to help him to get them off. Kyle tossed the item aside, a little disappointed that Kenny was still soft, but knew that he just wanted Kyle to get him hard himself. Kyle tried to keep himself from smiling at that fact.

Kyle started by giving Kenny’s cock soft, timid licks along its length. He never liked to begin sucking until it was hard. He kept lick and teasing it, feeling Kenny quiver each time, until it was fully raised. He trailed the tip of his tongue from the base and swirled it around the tip. On instinct, he raised his eyes to look at Kenny’s face, taking in the tip and suckling on it gently, tongue still flicking over his slit. Kenny gave out a breathy gasp, meeting Kyle’s gaze with his only half lidded.

Kyle began to hollow his cheeks and bob his head, taking in a little more each time, eyes never wandering from Kenny’s. He went slow, savoring the taste of his masters dick, showing Kenny how much he really loved it before he could be allowed to go any faster. Kenny signaled that moment by swiftly relocating a hand into Kyle’s hair, gripping it and making him move quicker. Kyle relaxed his throat muscles and let Kenny take over, letting him guide his head however he wished, how deep he wanted his dick to go down his throat. A few times, Kenny pushed his head all the way down, causing Kyle to gag, before bringing him back up.

Kenny knew that if he kept this up for too long, he would unload into Kyle’s throat, and that was not on his agenda today. He pulled Kyle off of him and pushed him gently so he sat up straight. The redhead looked up at Kenny with a questioning look, head tilted, a bit of spit shining on his chin. “Get the lube, love.” Kenny instructed, panting slightly. Kyle nodded and scampered off again, this time returning in less than a minute.

Kenny took the bottle from Kyle and squirted some on his other hand and gave Kyle the bottle back. He began to prepare himself, looking at Kyle, who was staring at the bottle, confused. “Prepare yourself, Kyle. You know how.” He ordered.

Kyle was quick to take off his own underwear, tossing it aside with Kenny’s. He put some lube on a few of his fingers and bent over so that his ass was facing Kenny, legs spread to show his hole. He took in a breath and began to prod at his hole a little, rubbing a small amount of lube around it. He then stuck in a single finger, moving it slowly to spread the lube around inside of him before adding another and began scissoring himself, stretching his hole so it would feel a bit better.

Kenny watched him do this intently, trying not to blow his load just from the sight of it. Once he felt Kyle was good, he stood and gave Kyle’s ass a small slap. Kyle moaned and removed his fingers, staying where he was. Kenny dropped down to his knees and forcefully lifted the others hips up enough so he could enter easily. He teased the entrance by barely pressing it with the tip of his cock. Kyle mewled under him, trying to press his hips back to impale himself, but Kenny’s grip was too firm. “Beg for it, kitten.” He stated.

Kyle looked back at Kenny, panting lightly. “Please, Master... Please...” He begged.

Kenny smirked. “Please... What? What do you want, kitten?”

Kyle softly groaned and tried to move his hips back again, soliciting a slap to his ass again. He whined and shook his head. “Please, Master.” He tried again, “Please, I want your cock.”

Kenny grinned triumphantly and pressed the tip inside, closing his eyes to just hear Kyle attempt to mew but have it come out as a moan instead. Absolutely beautiful. He let his grip on Kyle’s hips loosen and the other immediately pressed himself back into him, sheathing every inch inside of him in one swift motion. Kyle let out a loud moan and threw his head up. Kenny reached out and grabbed Kyle’s hair, keeping his head up. He let himself rest for a minute until he felt Kyle’s muscles relax around him. It took a lot shorter now that they’ve been doing this for so many years, but he still loved the feeling of Kyle clenching and unclenching around him.

He pulled back his hips a little and gave his first, shallow thrust. He pulled back even further to thrust into Kyle again. He found a rhythm and while it was slow, it was still rewarded by Kyle’s mewling. He chuckled and began picking up his pace, going deeper and harder, pushed by the pleasure of Kyle’s warmth around his throbbing cock and the noises the other was making. “Still so tight,” He panted, “after all this time.”

Kyle began clenching around him in small spasms, signaling that he was close. Kenny tried his best to click his tongue, but it didn’t come out too well mixed with a moan. “Don’t, nngh... Don’t come until I- oh, fuck... Not until I do, boy.” He commanded before letting out a low groan and bended over Kyle. He thrust into him for frantically, nearing his edge. He nipped at Kyle’s shoulder blades, marking him. With a few more harsh thrusts, he buried himself fully into Kyle before releasing with a loud moan.

Kenny stopped his thrusting and did his best to get back straight. Kyle was frantically fucking himself on his dick, trying to get the most out of his now softening cock. Feeling just a little sorry, Kenny spat on his hand, reached underneath Kyle, and began jerking his dick. Kyle mewled and dropped onto his elbows, his hips slowly working themselves on Kenny’s now limp cock, desperately trying to cum. Eventually, he did, moaning loudly and collapsing onto the carpet.

Kenny mentally scolded himself for fucking Kyle on the ground, not looking forward to cleaning Kyle’s release off of there. He groaned tiredly and hooked his arms around Kyle’s waist and brought him up onto the couch. He placed Kyle so that his head was resting on his leg. Kenny began petting Kyle’s hair, most specifically the place he was holding onto, knowing it must hurt. He smiled at him, feeling awfully proud of his little kitten.

“Good boy.” He whispered. “Such a good boy.”

 


End file.
